Bonding Through Terror
by Myra109
Summary: When Andy and his mom move to Haddonfield to get away from Chucky, Andy goes to a children's clinic and meets none other than Jamie Lloyd. What happens when Chucky finds Andy? It doesn't make the situation any better when he comes to Haddonfield on the same day as Michael Myers. Eventual Jamie/Andy, rated T for now, may change
1. Chapter 1

_Hello!_

 _Prompt from Godzilla183_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

Andy didn't want to go to the mental hospital.

"Mom, please! We moved here for a fresh start. I'll never have a fresh start if people know I'm in the crazy house," Andy stressed.

His mom sighed, "Andy, it's not a crazy house. It's a children's clinic for kids like you. Traumatic experiences, anxiety-"

"Other mental problems?" Andy added.

"Andy... give it a chance. Please?"

Andy sighed. "Fine."

His mom smiled and grabbed his hand as they walked towards the building. Andy stared at the cream colored walls of the mental hospital, the dozens of windows, and the string of letters below the roof that formed the name of the facility:

 **Haddonfield's Children's Clinic for the Mentally Ill**

Otherwise known as, _the children's asylum with a fancy name._

After the incident with Chucky, Andy and his mom wanted to escape those memories and the danger of Chucky returning by moving far away from their old home. Haddonfield was a small town in the middle of nowhere with a population of around 500. About as safe as they could get.

Little did Andy and his mom know, Haddonfield had a horror story of its own.

His mom lead Andy inside and a nice looking nurse looked down at Andy.

"You must be Andy and Mrs. Barclay. I'm Nurse Jackie; we spoke on the phone," the nurse said as she shook Andy's hand before shaking his mom's hand.

"Andy," his mom said. "I'll be back to visit tomorrow. You'll help him get settled, right?" she directed the last question at the nurse, who nodded and took Andy's suitcase.

"Goodbye, sweetie," his mom whispered, kissing him on the forehead before exiting the building.

Nurse Jackie escorted Andy up the steps and down the hall, which was lined with closed doors. She started speaking of the schedule and the benefits and Andy's treatment and so on as they climbed the steps.

"This'll be your room," Nurse Jackie said as she unlocked a door.

Andy nodded before glancing out of the corner of his eye just in time to see a long trail of brown hair whip through the open doorway of a room before the door closed.

He wondered who that was.

Nurse Jackie followed Andy into his room and rested his suitcase on the bed.

"I'll allow you to get settled before I give the tour. If you need anything, press this button," Nurse Jackie told him, pointing to a green button with the white picture of a person on it.

Andy nodded. "Thank you."

Andy sat on the bed and stared at the window and the green find beyond.

 _Chucky sneaking into the mental hospital…_

 _Screaming for help and no one believing him…_

 _The man at the hospital getting fried with electricity…_

 _The fear…_

A hand tapped his shoulder, and Andy jumped to see a brown haired girl standing over him.

"What is it?" he asked.

She held up an index card and tapped the message written on it:

 _Are you okay?_

Andy vaguely wondered why she wasn't talking, but he didn't push it. He could always ask a doctor or another patient if he needed to.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he responded.

The girl sat beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Andy met her big brown eyes.

He recognized the look in her eyes. She'd been scared, too. Traumatized. Probably not be a murderous doll, but you get my point.

Andy nodded. "Thanks."

The girl smiled before leaving the room.

It was only then that Andy realized that he had never asked her for her name.

* * *

Andy tossed and turned in his bed that night. After the Chucky incident, Andy had been too afraid to sleep. His mother had to smash sleeping pills and put them in his water before bed just to get him to sleep; she didn't like lying to him, but she didn't want her son to collapse from exhaustion either.

Andy sighed, finally giving up on falling asleep, just as panicked tones and the squeal of a stretch echoed from the hall.

Andy swung his legs off of the bed and stood, approaching the door with a hesitating mind. He twisted the door knob and edged it open a millimeter.

The girl from earlier was twisting and flailing on the stretcher, strapped down to it. She was screaming silently, and her muscles seemed to be spasming. She was having a seizure.

"Jamie!" the doctor yelled, shaking her head to try and get her attention. "Jamie, hang on!"

 _Jamie._

* * *

 _The chapter's shorter than I wanted it to be, but the chapters will start getting longer after Michael and Chucky show up._

 _Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Meet Rachel, Tiny, Max, and a little bit of Dr. Loomis. You also have a small dose of Jamie/Andy, but it isn't full fledged romance yet. Now, I will shut up before I reveal any more spoilers._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

Andy peaked into the room beside his, and he slowly took a step inside.

Jamie was laying in her bed, asleep or unconscious with some kind of cap made of wires on her head, suction cups keeping it fastened to her forehead.

Andy slowly crossed the room and placed the flowers inside the vase beside the bed (he'd called his mom and asked her to bring some when she visited. She'd been skeptical, but she hadn't asked).

A hand clasped his wrist, and he jumped as he turned to face Jamie, now awake and staring at him.

"Um, hi," Andy said, shyly. "I'm Andy. You're Jamie, right?"

The girl nodded.

"Do you talk?"

Jamie shook her head.

"It's okay. I honestly don't talk much either," Andy said right before the door opened.

A blonde teenager stepped inside, and she smiled at Jamie before frowning at Andy.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Andy, room next door," he replied. "You?"

"Rachel, her sister," the girl replied, and Andy shook her hand.

"Well," Andy said, shuffling his feet awkwardly, "I should probably get back to my room."

A hand on his wrist stopped him from walking away, and he turned to Jamie, who looked at him, pleadingly.

"You want me to stay?"

She nodded.

Andy shrugged. "Okay. I don't have anything on my schedule for another hour, so…"

He pursed his lips before sitting on the edge of her bed.

If he hadn't been looking at Jamie, he would've seen Rachel smile at the two of them.

A banging on the window startled him, and he looked up to see a girl with curly black hair and baggy, dark clothes standing on the sill outside the window.

"Open up!" she exclaimed as a German Shepard peaked over her shoulder.

Andy glanced at Jamie, who was mouthing a word that looked like axe or maybe Max. Choked gasps escaped her lips, her vocal cords unable to form words.

The window slid open, and the girl ducked inside. The dog scrambled onto the bed to see Jamie.

"They don't allow Max in here!" Rachel hissed to the girl.

"You know what they can do if they can't take a joke," the girl giggled.

"She doesn't even remember," Rachel murmured.

Remember what? Andy wondered before their voices lowered some more, and he could no longer ease drop on the conversation.

"And who is this?" the girl asked, gesturing to Andy.

"Andy," the boy answered. "Room next door."

The girl nodded. "I'm Tina, and the dog is Max."

Andy nodded, and Rachel reached for something hidden behind a door while Tina got Jamie's attention.

"I wonder what Rachel is hiding behind door number three?" Tina chirped as Rachel reappeared with a pink princess dress.

"Ooh," Tina sing songed while Jamie tripped off of the bed and rushed over to get a better look.

"What are you going as?" Tina asked Andy, referring to the clinic's Halloween party.

"Prince Charming," Andy responded. "My mom said I couldn't be superman for the fifth year in a row, so that's what I'm stuck with."

Tina glanced at Rachel, and they smiled at each other. Andy wondered what _that_ was all about.

The door opened, and someone cleared their throat. All of them turned to see a badly burned man standing in the doorway.

"What is going on?" he asked.

Tina muttered her apologies and grabbed Max by the collar to escort him out. Rachel and the man talked in hushed tones before Rachel turned to Jamie, having just enough time to whisper a few words before a crash shattered the atmosphere (no pun intended).

The remains of the previously intact window lay scattered across the floor, and the man picked up the rock that had flown (more accurately, been thrown) through the window.

Andy glanced at the note.

 **The evil child must die.**

Why did someone hate Jamie so much? It reminded him of their neighbors after the Chucky incident. They all thought Andy was some sort of demon or Chucky's helper or something. Nonetheless, they believed him to be evil, just like the doll that still haunted his nightmares.

Rachel placed an arm around Jamie, and she glanced at the small space between the children, and Andy followed her gaze.

His hand was intertwined with Jamie's.

"Stay with Jamie," Rachel instructed Andy. "And… look out for her, okay?"

Andy wasn't sure what he needed to watch for-more rocks, the people that had thrown them, or whatever people thought made Jamie evil- but he simply nodded as Rachel and the man left the room.

Andy and Jamie never unlocked their hands.

* * *

 _Fair warning. Most of the chapters will be short. There will be some long chapters, of course, particularly when we start actually getting into the horror stuff and get out of the beginning. But the majority will be short chapters, which will wind up with many more chapters than if they were all long, so it's kind of a lose some, win some situation._

 _Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's chapter 3. I think this chapter is interesting, but I'm really excited to write the next chapter because next to the goblin party, next chapter is about one of my favorite parts of the movie._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

"What are you going to draw?" Andy asked Jamie.

She didn't respond, not even with sign language or scribbling down her message. She picked up two markers- red and black- and gazed off into space with wide, frightened brown eyes.

A thump made Andy spin around while Jamie stumbled towards the poster they were drawing on for the Halloween party.

Andy blinked at the window, and there was an ominous creak. Andy slowly walked towards it…

A flash of red streaked across the glass, and Andy leaped back before wheeling around and sprinting over to Jamie.

"Jamie!" he exclaimed. "I think we need- are you okay?"

Andy abruptly changed the conversation when he noticed the tremors racing through Jamie's body, making her tremble. She angrily scribbled a monstrous face on the poster; razor sharp teeth were drawn in black, and Jamie filled the gap between them with crimson squiggles.

"Jamie, what's wrong?" Andy demanded.

She turned towards him and began flashing her hands in the form of sign language. The problem? Andy didn't speak sign language.

"Hey," he snapped to the boy next to him, wanting to hurry and find out what was wrong with Jamie. "What is she trying to say?"

The boy squinted at Jamie before replying:

"She's trying to say Max."

"Max? As in her dog?" Andy questioned, remembering the large dog Tina had snuck into the hospital against the rules.

The boy nodded.

Andy felt a hand on his shoulder, and the badly burned man gently pushed him to the side as he knelt in front of Jamie.

"Jamie," the man said to the frantic girl. "It's okay. We're going to call Rachel."

Jamie nodded, rapidly, and Andy grabbed her hand and squeezed it as the man picked up the phone and dialed a number.

All the patients in the room gathered around the phone and a panicking Jamie as the man held the phone against his ear. It felt like an eternity before he sighed in relief and spoke:

"Rachel! Are you okay?"

A garbled reply was heard as Jamie relaxed ever so slightly.

"Is Max all right?" the man asked.

A response before the man began to tap his foot in anxiety and impatience.

An almost hesitant reply sounded from the speaker.

"Okay, here's what you do," the man instructed, firmly. "Drop the phone, run outside, and go to the nearest door."

The man hung up the phone.

Jamie signed something, and the man nodded.

"Any time, Jamie," he replied.

"Thank you, Dr. Loomis," the boy Andy had asked about Jamie's sign language said as the man stood, limping towards the door.

Dr. Loomis, Andy thought. So that's what his name is.

"You're the new kid, right?" the boy asked Andy. "I'm Billy."

"Andy," Andy returned, shaking the boy's hand. "Thanks for your help."

Billy nodded. "Of course. Jamie's like a sister to me."

He smiled at their intertwined hands before whispering to Andy:

"Take care of her, okay?"

Andy nodded. "Of course."

Jamie looked rather pale, and she was still shuddering in absolute fear. Andy recognized the apprehension in her eyes, and he also picked up on the way her body tensed, so exhausted from the mere panic flooding her veins but also feeling the need to run. He could see the tears in Jamie's eyes, ready to flow down her cheeks, because all the emotions- the terror and horror, the fight or flight response, the trauma, even some acceptance- was too much.

It was just like him when Chucky came around; he was terrified of him, and he was always running, searching for help that would never come. He was traumatized, overwhelmed by panic and emotion in general, and he even felt some acceptance. He felt some acceptance because… at the time, he knew he was going to die, and he'd accepted that. When he'd survived, it'd taken him totally off guard.

Jamie looked just like Andy had, and Andy found himself wondering…

What had this girl gone through to look like Andy had when a murderous doll was hunting him down?

Andy lead Jamie to a nearby chair, afraid she would collapse on her quaking legs, and he placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to take a seat.

"Rachel's okay," he murmured. "I'm going to go get you some water."

Jamie nodded, and Andy went to get her a glass of water.

Andy filled the cup he'd gotten from the nurse, but when he turned around, he found that Jamie was no longer sitting where he'd left her. That's when he saw him.

Chucky's face gazed through the window with a sinister smile.

The glass shattered on the floor, bringing the attention of a nurse, and Andy ran for dear life.

* * *

 _How was the chapter? I particularly liked the ending because now we're starting to throw the horror into the mix._


	4. Chapter 4

_I love this chapter because I love this part of the movie, so... on with it!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Child's Play, nor do I own Halloween 5 or any of the movies for that matter._**

* * *

Andy didn't know where he was running to; he was only running _away_. Away from the doll of his nightmares and that blood red hair and that knife Chucky carried with him. He was running away from a waking nightmare

How had Chucky found him? How was Chucky even alive? They'd destroyed him; Andy and his mom had been afraid of him coming back, but they didn't actually _expect him to come back_ or be resurrected or whatever.

Andy dashed down hall after hall until he reached the front door, but when he skidded to a stop in front of it, a shadow appeared on the other side of the glass. The doorknob began to turn.

Andy turned on his heel and ran the opposite direction.

He knew better than to ask for help. No one had helped him last time when he was in a mental hospital, and asking for help had only put the other person in danger. Andy still had to live with that doctor's death; he hasn't pushed the button to electrocute the man, but having the man with him gave Chucky access. Chucky wanted Andy, and Andy knew by now that Chucky would kill anyone who got in his way.

Andy couldn't ask for help, but he would run until his legs gave out. He would not let Chucky use his body as a puppet or whatever. If he died-if he gave in and stopped running and let Chucky kill him- Chucky would win, and Andy wasn't going to let that happen.

Footsteps creaked around the corner, and Andy threw open a door and rushed down the steps.

He was in the basement. Laundry and sheets hung on clothes lines, and he could see a washer and dryer in the corner with a basket of dirty laundry on top of the dryer. There was a tiny window near the ceiling, and Andy, despite being scrawny, would not be able to fit through it.

The rip of a sheet sounded from behind him, and Andy didn't look back as he shoved a few shirts aside and ducked under the numerous clothing lines.

Andy sprinted through the basement until he found a shelf in a darkened hallway, and he scrambled up the shelf until he reached the top. He shivered in the darkness, pressing his body against the wall and covering his eyes, not wanting to see the horrible knife coming down on him…

Running footsteps sounded, but they sounded much heavier than Chucky's. A barely audible whimper met his ears, and the footsteps stopped.

Only to be replaced by the creak of a shelf as the person or thing or whatever pulled themselves onto the shelf.

Andy uncovered his eyes, trembling as he waited for the knife to pierce his heart or for Chucky to simply knock him out to use him for the possession trick he'd pulled a few months before. But… he didn't see Chucky or a knife or anything remotely similar.

Andy looked into the terrified eyes of Jamie Lloyd.

Jamie grabbed his hand, and they pressed their backs against a wall, shuddering in panic and apprehension as footsteps approached. The only sound were Andy's shaky breaths, and Andy could see the tears on Jamie's face glistening and shimmering in the dark suffocating them.

Andy grasped her hand tighter, and he snuggled against Jamie's body, wanting his last moment to be filled with the warmth and comfort that seemed to radiate off of Jamie.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. Chucky would kill Jamie, simply because she was with Andy, and it would be all Andy's fault.

The light popped as it flickered to life, and Andy leaped back, his arm hitting Jamie's shoulder. Jamie huddled behind Andy, as though begging for protection, and Andy gladly gave it. He sat in front of Jamie and stared straight into the eyes of…

The janitor?

"What are you doing up there?" the janitor asked, revealing several missing teeth as he talked and displaying a perplexed expression. His eyes were wide, and he seemed genuinely surprised to see two eight year old kids sitting on the highest shelf. After all, he and some of the nurses were the only ones that ever used the basement; the patients weren't even _allowed_ down here.

"There you are!" Jamie and Andy's nurse exclaimed, appearing beside the janitor. "Come along, children."

The janitor lifted Jamie and handed the girl to the nurse before picking Andy up around the waist and setting him on the ground.

"Let's go upstairs," the nurse suggested, looking severely freaked out. Andy and Jamie had obviously caused her quite the scare when they'd pretty much vanished off the face of the earth.

As they were walking up the stairs, Andy realized something.

He was running from Chucky, and Jamie had appeared out of no where, scrambling up the shelves to find a hiding place, just like he had. She'd even had the petrified expression on her face, just like him.

What had Jamie been running from?

* * *

 _How was the chapter? Just so you know, this was the scene where Jamie spotted Michael and was running from him. It isn't mentioned because this is in third person limited, meaning it's just in Andy's point of view (at least for now). If Andy doesn't know something, the answer isn't mentioned until he finds out. I just thought I should help you understand this scene a little more._

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _Total word count: 980_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

"Andy, your mother is here," the nurse chirped as she opened the door to allow Ms. Barclay inside.

Andy leaped off of the bed and dove into his mother's arms as the nurse shut the door. His breathing trembled as it exited his mouth, and he seemed unable to form words.

"What is it, Andy?" his mom asking, pulling him away from the tight embrace to look him in the eye. She turned pale at his wild eyed expression, his terrified eyes. "What is it, baby? Tell me."

"He's back, Mommy," he whimpered.

"Who?" his mom begged for the answer.

"Chucky," Andy replied.

His mom sighed. "Andy, Chucky isn't back. He's never coming back. You were probably just imagining it."

Andy shook his head.

His mom pursed her lips. "Andy, even if Chucky somehow came back, how would he know where we moved?"

"I don't know," Andy admitted.

"Besides, you're bound to be safer here than anywhere else. Their security is very tight at the children's clinic. You're not the only one with a dark past, although yours is perhaps the most unbelievable," his mom chuckled, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Andy nodded, smiling for his mother's sake.

"Now," his mother said with a mischievous grin, "I heard you met a girl."

Andy's eyes widened. "No, I haven't."

His mother raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah, what about the girl next door?"

Andy nodded. "Oh, you mean Jamie. She's just a friend."

His mom rolled her eyes. "Sure. Totally, and that's why they found you hiding together today."

Andy laughed before becoming serious. "I thought I saw _him_ , so I hid. Jamie just happened to pick the same hiding spot."

His mom frowned. "What was she hiding from?"

Andy shrugged. "I don't know."

But he was going to find out.

* * *

Andy knocked on the door to Jamie's room, and the light outside her door flickered. It was a nurse call button (light was left on, the nurse was needed), but Jamie also used it to signal someone to come in when they knocked. Andy had discovered that shortly before the hiding incident when he went to get Jamie for art therapy/decoration time.

Andy opened the door and poked his head in. Jamie smiled at him from where she was lying on her bed.

"Jamie?" Andy asked, closing the door. "Today, what were you hiding from?"

Jamie sighed before standing up and pulling a slip of paper from the dresser. Andy couldn't see properly from beside the door, but it looked like it'd been buried way in there.

Jamie showed it to him.

 **MICHAEL MYERS: HADDONFIELD'S OWN HORROR STORY**

 _After ten long years, Michael Myers returned to Haddonfield with the intention to harm and kill his niece, Jamie Lloyd._

"Your uncle tried to kill you?" Andy gaped.

Jamie nodded before pointing at him.

"What was I running from?" Andy interpreted, and Jamie nodded.

Andy sighed and sat on the bed.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you," he muttered.

Jamie tapped her finger against the article and shrugged, as though to say she'd seen her fair share of unbelievable.

Andy pursed his lips.

"Okay, so you remember those Good Guy dolls they used to sell all the time?"

Jamie nodded.

"Well… the one I received was… cursed. It was possessed or something, and it kind of came to life and tried to kill me. Look up recent deaths in Chicago. You'll find my aunt and some other strange deaths. Murders, suicides, accidents, unknown… a bunch of deaths that happened within a single week, way more than usual. All courtesy of Chucky, the doll," Andy said.

Jamie sat beside him on the bed and didn't say or do anything for several moments.

Jamie scribbled down something on an index card before turning it around to show it to Andy:

 **Did he kill your dad? It's just you and your mom, isn't it?**

"He didn't kill my dad," Andy replied. "He died before that."

Jamie nodded and wrote something else.

 **My uncle tried to kill my mom. She survived, but my parents died in a car crash a few years ago. Rachel is my foster sister.**

Andy blinked. "I'm so sorry."

Jamie shrugged before pointing at him to say she was sorry, too.

Andy laughed without humor. "Murderous dolls, mass murderers… our lives are messed up."

Jamie nodded, writing down a statement on her index card, and took his hand in her own.

The card rested between them:

 **We both have our own horror stories.**

* * *

 _I couldn't remember the town Andy lived in, so I just said Chicago._

 _Thanks for reading! Goodbye, amazing readers!_

 _Total word count: 810_


	6. Chapter 6

_In this chapter, you learn a little bit about Billy and why he is at the clinic._

 _There is a minor Crossover with Amityville Horror remake, the one about the Lux family._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

"You look very handsome," the nurse told Andy as she watched him button his vest.

Andy was wearing jeans with a white shirt and a navy blue vest over that; a blue jacket to match the vest was pulled over his shoulders, and it ended a little past his finger tips when he held his arms at his sides. His brown hair was brushed, and he stared at his pale face in the mirror, counting the freckles on his nose, if only to distract himself.

"Thank you," he responded, pulling at the hem of his shirt.

"You nervous?" the nurse asked. "Stage fright?"

"Yeah," Andy replied. "That's it."

But it wasn't. Andy wasn't the most outgoing person, but he was far from shy. No. What was really bothering him was Jamie.

He liked her. A lot.

Andy had had crushes before, but most of them were unrealistic ones, girls way out on his league. Jamie, though… she was different. Andy loved her so much that he was willing to keep his feelings a secret to avoid a rejection ruining their friendship.

Andy would take friendship over nothing any day, even if he would prefer to move away from the friend zone.

The reason Andy couldn't work up the courage to even begin moving towards romance was that… for the first time ever, Andy felt like someone understood him. Andy hadn't had many friends before Chucky, and he didn't have many after. He couldn't tell them about Chucky because they wouldn't believe him, and then Andy would be left friendless again.

Jamie was different. She had a horror story of her own, and she understood the panic, the terror, the horror, the scars that something so horrifying leaves on you. Andy had yet to meet anyone else that understood that, and he didn't want to waste such a wonderful opportunity at friendship because of a crush.

"Just one more thing," the nurse chirped, bringing Andy out of his thoughts.

The nurse faced him and gently placed a crown on Andy's head.

"Now, you're ready to find your princess," she said.

She exited the room, presumably to help Jamie next door, and Andy stared at himself in the mirror, wondering if Jamie would even look at him in that way. Wondering if she loved him as much as he loved her. Wondering, wondering, wondering…

"Knock, knock," a voice called, and Andy looked in the mirror to see Billy standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Billy," Andy replied. "Come in."

Billy entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"A-Andy, if you d-don't m-mind me ask-asking, why di-did you come to the clin-clinic?" Billy stammered.

It hadn't taken Andy long to learn that Billy suffered from a strong stutter that got worse when he got worried or anxious.

Andy shrugged. "You wouldn't believe me."

"I've-I've heard Jam-Jamie's story," Billy pointed out. "T-Trust me, my stor-story isn't very believ-believable either, b-but it's t-true."

Andy sighed. "I got chased by a killer, possessed doll that wanted to take over my body," he said, flatly.

Billy didn't even blink.

"Okay."

Andy raised his eyebrows. "Woah. You believe me? Jamie's the only person to ever believe me in the first place, and that's probably because she's seen some weird things, too."

Billy nodded. "I-I have, t-too."

Andy stared at him, curiously.

"M-My house was.. haunted. Amityville, th-the town."

"Wait," Andy said, remembering the story from the news. "You lived in that house where all those murders occurred. But wasn't that the Lux family?"

Billy nodded. "After… _it_ , p-parents separated u-us. Changed names, spread-spread us over country. They were afraid pe-people-press, mostly- would find u-us. My sister went with Mom; my broth-brother… I don't know. Step dad… mental hospital. I changed my name; it us-used to b-be Michael. I changed it to Billy Hill because- because B-Billy was my broth-brother's name. My mom ch-chose the last name."

Andy blinked. "Wow, I can't imagine living in that house. At least I could run from Chucky."

Billy shrugged. "Well… a house can't f-follow you."

Andy nodded. "Good point."

A knock sounded on the door, and both boys whirled around to see Jamie staring back at them. Her face was expressionless, so Andy had no way of telling what she had heard and what she hadn't.

"Ready?" Andy asked.

Jamie nodded.

"Let's go," Billy agreed.

If Andy knew the horror fest awaiting them at the Halloween party, he would've stayed in his room. No, scratch that: he would've got the heck out of Haddonfield. _No_. He would've got the heck out of _America_.

* * *

 _If you didn't understand Billy: he was Michael Lux, who lived in the haunted horror house in Amityville. After leaving the house, his mom was worried about press dragging up the past, so she separated Billy and his two siblings and changed their names. Michael chose to change his name to Billy because his older brother was named Billy, and Michael looked up to him. His mom chose the last name Hill. That's Billy's story in a nut shell._

 _Thanks for reading. Bye!_

 _Total word count: 950_


	7. Chapter 7

_This chapter did turn out shorter than I wanted it to, but I love this chapter because the costume party is one of all time favorite scenes in Halloween 5._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

"Testing, testing!" the man called.

The costume party was about to begin. Families filled the seats (unfortunately, Andy's mom had to work. Moving had sapped her bank accounts, so she was working even more than before the Chucky incident). A line of patients- all dressed in costumes- trailed down the staircase and through the aisle between the wall and the first row of chairs. Banners were suspended from the ceiling and the railing; the man stood behind the banister on the second floor, staring down at the audience.

"You feeling okay, Jamie?" Andy murmured to Jamie from his place as second in line. Jamie was first, and Billy was right behind him.

Jamie looked ready to collapse. She was pale and sweating buckets; her hands were shaking, and her breaths trembled as she inhaled and exhaled. Whimpers mingled with the quivering breaths, and Andy was afraid Jamie might faint or even have a heart attack. Either possibility (and many more) were plausible given the look of absolute terror on her face.

"Come on up!" the man called, and Andy grabbed Jamie's hand, walking alongside her to the center of the 'stage'.

"Jamie," Andy mumbled. "Are you okay?"

Jamie didn't respond, not even with a nod.

Andy and Billy glanced at each other, worried for the girl, but before they could question her further, she turned her back on the crowd and took a few steps forward. Her legs were quaking to the point of making her look poised to collapse to the carpet.

"Jamie," Andy whispered, grabbing her hand.

"What's going on?" he heard another patient hiss from the staircase.

"What's wrong with her?" someone from the audience called, but the statement was almost unheard above the shocked gasps.

"Jamie," Andy repeated.

Jamie screamed, and Andy leaped back, having never heard more than a whimper from Jamie. It was like the fear had heated up her body and melted the ice coating her vocal cords, allowing her to make sound.

Jamie fell backwards, and Andy and Billy each grabbed one of her arms, lowering her to the ground as she began to thrash, flailing her arms.

Andy recognized this: a seizure. By the looks of James's movements and the frightened expressions on the faces of the nurses, the worst one Jamie had ever had.

Jamie choked out something that Andy couldn't understand as she struggled against the grasps of him and Billy.

Evidently, Billy understood what she was trying to say.

"Tina?" he translated.

"Where is she?" the burned man demanded. "Where is Tina? Is she in danger, Jamie?"

Dr. Loomis joined the crowd surrounding Jamie. The nurse and one of the doctors knelt over Jamie while Billy and Andy tried to hold her still so that she wouldn't jerk uncontrollably and harm herself. Billy tried to hold her mouth open, so that Jamie could breathe. Andy kept one of his hands latched onto her's.

Jamie choked out a single word.

"St-ore," Billy said, slowly, and watched as Jamie nodded.

"Store," Dr. Loomis repeated. "What do they sell there? Come on, Jamie! Help us! What do they sell?"

"Iii-er," Jamie gasped.

"Lighter," Billy translated.

"What do they sell?" Dr. Loomis reiterated.

"Bhhig wu-man!" Jamie choked, her words becoming more clear.

"Big woman?" Billy said.

"A big woman that works in the store?" Dr. Loomis inferred.

Jamie shook her head, rapidly. "Ookie wu-man!'

"Cookie woman?" Billy stated, confused.

"Cookie woman," Dr. Loomis muttered, turning to the doctor, who unhooked a walkie talkie from his belt.

"Bill's gas station," he said into the device.

Jamie immediately began to calm down, and soon enough, she completely relaxed.

"Let's move her," the nurse ordered.

Andy and Billy helped to lift the lightweight of a girl onto a stretcher, but before the nurse could roll the stretcher away, Jamie grabbed Andy's hand and gasped her first utterly clear word in almost a year:

"Andy."

Andy smiled at Jamie.

"Yeah, Jamie," he replied. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

* * *

 _I am slowly starting to build a romantic relationship between Andy and Jamie. It will be a slow build because they just met and they're kids and have a lot on their plates. Romance probably won't play a big part until the middle of the story or even the end of the story. Until then, it will be a lot of adventure, some horror, and a whole lot of friendship. You will eventually discover Jamie's feelings towards Andy, but I'm not sure when that will be. Tensions are beginning to run night what with Michael and Chucky, so romance is the least of their worries until things calm down a little bit._

 _Also, Michael will show up next chapter and possibly Chucky (but that's undetermined)._

 _Thanks for reading!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry the update was late this week. I've been very busy._

 _GUEST STAR: SALLY FROM THE MOVIE DON'T BE AFRAID OF THE DARK_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

Half an hour later, Andy poked his head into Jamie's room to check on her, only to find it empty.

"Jamie!" he called.

Nothing.

Andy pulled himself out of the room and shut the door before walking down the hall and glancing into Billy's room. The said boy was seated on his bed, his nose buried in a comic book.

"How's Jamie?" he asked when Andy entered his room. "Can we see her?"

"She's gone," Andy said.

Billy frowned. "Gone… Where?"

"I think she went to find her friend Tina."

Billy dropped his comic book. "That m-means she wen-went out-t-side on Hallo-ween night with her cra-crazed uncle on the lo…ose."

Andy nodded. "We have to find her. Come on," Andy said, leading Billy towards the back door.

Andy was afraid they'd be searching all night, and he was even more afraid that they'd find Jamie's corpse, but when they found Jamie, she was alive, although they did scare the heck out of each other.

"Where could she be?" Andy muttered as him and Billy ran around the edge of a collection of trees.

As if on cue, they ran into something, and three screams pierced the night as fear enveloped the children, but when they calmed down, they recognized each other.

The _thing_ Andy and Billy had run into was Jamie.

Jamie engulfed Andy in a hug.

"Why are you out here all by yourself?" Andy asked the frightened girl.

"I need to find Tina," she said, pulling away (Andy would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed when she did).

"Well, we're coming with you," Andy said.

"But we don't know where she is," Billy pointed out.

"Are up 'alking abou' 'e black haired girl in 'e cape?" a voice asked.

The three of them whipped around to see a brown haired girl maybe a little older than them. She was wearing a witch's costume, and all in all, she looked like an average girl. Until you realized she had no teeth.

"Who are you?" Andy asked.

"That's Sally," Jamie answered. "She's a patient at the clinic. Anyway, yeah, that's who we're talking about."

"Do you kn-know where she… is?" Billy stammered.

Sally nodded. "My dad's girlfriend's daughter is her friend. They're going to some-ing called the tower farm tonight."

"Thanks," Andy said.

The three patients were about to race off, but Sally called after him.

"I'm going wi' you," she said. "I need to make sure Sam is okay."

Sally followed them, and the three were too preoccupied to even think about objecting.

"She's going to be okay," Andy assured a worried Jamie.

Jamie only nodded as the four of them bolted towards the tower farm.

"There she is!" Billy yelled, pointing towards a pale and disheveled Tina running from a car that was chasing her.

"Leave her alone!" Jamie screeched.

The person in the car- presumably Jamie's uncle- didn't listen.

"What do you want?" she added.

The car stopped, and the driver- a man in a horrifying white mask with empty, gaping eyes- turned to face her.

"Leave her alone!" Jamie yelled. "Here!" she screamed, bringing his full attention to them. "Here!"

The car changed direction, now facing the kids, and the four ran in four separate directions. Jamie went right; Billy went left; Andy went forward; and Sally ended up running towards the tower farm.

Billy wasn't fast enough, and Andy heard a meaty thud and a pained gasp before Jamie and Tina yelled Billy's name. Andy didn't dare glance back. He was worried about Billy, but he didn't want to see the boy's condition after getting run over by a car.

Andy dashed into the woods, and he could hear Jamie yelling, and he couldn't find her. He tried following the sound of trees getting crushed beneath a vehicle and Jamie's terrified shrieks, but they were too fast. He always wound up behind them, and there was no way he could catch up to Jamie, no matter how much he wanted to be with her. If Jamie was going to die, Andy wanted to die alongside her.

Andy sprinted through the collection of trees still standing, listening to Jamie cry out for help, for mercy, for anyone, and soon, he found himself listening to Tina's shouts, too.

"Leave her alone!" Tina yelled, but the sound of falling tress continued.

Andy bolted between two trees, only to find something wacking into his chest and sending him sprawling to the ground. Grass tickled his bare arms, and the scent of earth and his own sweat filled his nose. In a way, it was calming, but that serenity didn't last long.

"It's time to play!" A familiar cackle met his ears, and Andy's heart pounded.

Now, he knew for sure. This wasn't his imagination.

Chucky had returned.

* * *

 _Make sure to review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Here's chapter 9._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

 _Previously on Bonding Through Terror_

 _Andy bolted between two trees, only to find something wacking into his chest and sending him sprawling to the ground. Grass tickled his bare arms, and the scent of earth and his own sweat filled in his nose. In a way, it was calming, but that serenity didn't last long._

 _"It's time to play!" A familiar cackle met his ears, and Andy's heart pounded._

 _Now, he knew for sure. This wasn't his imagination._

 _Chucky had returned._

* * *

Andy sprinted twice as fast in the opposite direction.

If only he'd gotten his mother to believe him, they could've taken care of this Chucky situation before it even started. Now, he had gotten Jamie roped into his mess, and she already had her own problems to worry about with her insane serial killer of an uncle.

It was hard to believe that less than an hour ago, he was getting ready for the Halloween party and gazing at Jamie as she stood there in her princess dress, thinking about how beautiful she was.

Any hope Andy had of dating Jamie was going up in smoke. Not because of his fear of rejection, but because of the fact that _they were all going to die._

Andy dashed through the woods, following the sound of trees being trampled by the vehicle that ran over Billy. Jamie was screaming and crying, her screeches piercing the night, and Andy was able to hear them over the vroom of the engine.

Andy hated hearing Jamie sound so afraid, but he'd take screaming over silence. Screaming meant she was alive. Silence… Andy didn't want to think about it.

"Jamie!" Andy cried, racing away from the sound of Chucky's cruel cackles.

"Andy!" Jamie yelled in response. She still sounded so far away. What if Andy didn't reach her in time?

"Come out and play, Andy!" Chucky called from somewhere behind him. And here Andy thought Chucky couldn't possibly get any more creepy.

Andy's feet pounded against the earth as he weaved between the trees, following Jamie's screams and running away from Chucky's awful laughter.

"Leave her alone!" Tina shouted from somewhere to his right. "Please!"

A crash sounded, and Andy dashed towards it.

Please don't let Jamie be dead… if Jamie's dead, I might as well stop now and let Chucky kill me, Andy thought.

They'd only known each other for two days, but Andy felt like he'd known Jamie for multiple life times. I know it sounds extreme, especially for such a young boy, but Andy was convinced that Jamie and him were meant to be. Why else would Andy end up in Haddonfield of all places? Why else would he wind up at the clinic and meet, not only Jamie Lloyd, but Sally and Billy and Tina? So many good people.

Andy tried not to think about what had happened to Billy, the _missing in action_ Sally, or what might happen to Tina.

Andy skidded into the clearing and saw the demolished, flaming car, but no one was in it.

"Please!"

Andy turned and saw Jamie, battered and bruised, lying on the ground, her face white with terror.

Her uncle- Michael Myers, Andy remembered- was creeping towards her with a gigantic knife in his hand.

"No!" Andy yelled, running over to leap in front of Jamie.

Michael was temporarily surprised, but he quickly got over his shock and raised the knife.

"Leave them alone!"

Before Andy could comprehend it, Tina was standing in front of him, and Michael's blade descended from above his head and pierced Tina's heart.

Tina slumped down, Michael's knife in her chest being the only thing that kept her standing. When he pulled it from her heart, Tina tumbled to the ground, leaving Andy exposed.

Andy stood his ground. He was prepared to die for Jamie. He'd rather die knowing he'd done the right thing than live knowing that he had let the girl he loved die alone.

"He's mine!" A voice shouted, and Chucky tackled Myers, raising his own knife.

Michael and Chucky engaged in a battle, and honestly, Andy wasn't sure who would win. An insane man or an insane doll. Their knives were flying left and right, and Andy took a step back.

"Andy…"

Andy looked down and saw Tina, the light in her eyes rapidly vanishing as red blood gushed from the wound in her chest. Andy was surprised it hadn't killed her instantly.

"Run. Protect Jamie… at all costs," Tina gasped.

Andy inhaled, deeply, and nodded. "I promise, Tina."

Tina smiled, weakly. "Thank… you…"

Tina's eyes stared blankly at the sky, glazed over with death, and Andy had to resist the urge to break down over her body. His and Jamie's worst enemies were still fighting far too close for Andy's liking.

Andy whirled around and helped a weakened and exhausted Jamie stand. He ran into the woods, dragging Jamie with him and leaving the fight and their friends behind.

* * *

 _So many questions. What happened to Sally? Is Billy alive? Where will Jamie and Andy go? What about the fight between Michael and Chucky? Will one die or both survive? Will they continue fighting or start working together? You'll have to wait and find out._

 _Thanks for reading chapter 9!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry I skipped a few updates. End of the year, very busy for me, and I've been dealing with some stuff in my life that has made writing hard for me._

 ** _disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

Andy stumbled through the woods, dragging the traumatized Jamie behind him. She was still so weak, and Andy couldn't blame her. Running from a car… talk about exhausting. Andy hadn't needed to run half as fast as Jamie, and he was ready to collapse to the grass and go to sleep.

With the immediate threat taken care of, Andy allowed his mind to wander.

How could Chucky possibly be back? They'd killed him. Andy had seen his blood splatter across the wall as the bullet entered his heart. His mom and him had been worried Chucky might return, but they never actually thought he'd return, much less so quickly.

Why couldn't Chucky just leave him alone?

Andy could see lights in the distance, and he forced himself to continue walking, despite his mounting exhaustion. Jamie followed him without complaint, still whimpering and muttering Tina's name like a mantra.

Andy wasn't sure what to say. _She's in a better place. Heaven just got another angel. At least she won't have to live with the trauma of tonight._ Nothing seemed right, and he knew none of those phrases would make Jamie feel any better. Words didn't help Andy when that doctor died because Chucky was after Andy. He doubted words would help Jamie now.

"We're almost there, Jamie," he murmured, softly.

Andy's sneakers whispered against the grass, and the blood on his arms from all the branches he crashed through dripped down his skin. The dripping of the blood felt like someone running their fingertips over his skin, and he resisted the urge to jump and scan his surroundings for danger every time the red liquid moved a centimeter down his arm.

"Andy," Jamie mumbled. "I'm scared."

"I am, too, Jamie," Andy agreed without missing a beat. He _was_ scared- of Chucky, of Michael, of being killed or being possessed or whatever Chucky had planned for him, but most of all, he was scared of losing Jamie.

The two of them broke through the trees, and Andy squinted against the blinding lights of the ambulance and the police cars. He could see the outline of the officers' guns pointed at him and Jamie.

"Don't shoot!" he shouted, getting in front of Jamie to protect her.

"Hold your fire!" the sheriff yelled. "It's the kids."

Police officers dashed across the lawn, and Dr. Loomis joined them. The burned man lifted Jamie in his arms, and the sheriff grabbed Andy's hand, leading him to the ambulance.

"Where's my mom?" Andy asked.

"You'll see her once you get back to the clinic," the sheriff assured him.

Andy nodded and crawled into the ambulance to sit beside Jamie on the stretcher. Paramedics immediately began to treat their scattered wounds.

Soon afterward, the sheriff returned, holding the hand of Sally. The police man beside him was cradling Billy in his arms with one arm under his legs and the other behind his shoulders.

Billy was laid on the stretcher, and the paramedics focused on the boy, who had sustained the most injuries after Michael ran him over. Sally seated herself beside Andy, and that's when he noticed the blood. She was covered in it; it was smeared across her face, drenched her clothes, and drowned her hands. The only hint of her normal skin color was on her face. Every other inch of skin was covered with red.

"Sally, are you hurt?" Andy asked.

She shook her head. "It's Sam's," she sniffled before sobbing as two stretchers were carried by, holding bodies covered by gray sheets. Andy could see blonde hair poking out from under one of the sheets. That must've been Sam, which meant the other was…

"Tina," Jamie cried, and Dr. Loomis pinned her head against his chest, making sure her eyes were buried in his coat so that she couldn't see anymore of the horrors that would haunt her for the rest of her life. Andy turned away from the bodies and grabbed Jamie's hand, focusing on Billy as the paramedics rushed to fix him up as best as they could.

Tina was dead. Sam was dead. Billy had almost been killed. Sally and Jamie were traumatized, as was Andy. Nobody knew where Jamie's sister was.

How many more tragedies would occur before Halloween night came to an end?

* * *

 _Chapter 10 has come to an end. For those of you that are looking forward to some romance between Jamie and Andy, the romance starts to show up next chapter._

 _See you later!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Here's chapter 11. This story will be fifteen chapters, so we're getting into the action of the Myers house._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

"We can stop Michael and Chucky," Dr. Loomis stated (they'd told him a short version of what happened to Andy), "but only if you two help me."

Jamie's breathing grew shaky, and Andy grasped her pale hand in his. She swallowed, and he smiled at her.

"We can do this," he assured her. The statement sounded way more confident than Andy felt.

Jamie turned to Dr. Loomis and nodded.

"Please… just kill him," Jamie said.

Dr. Loomis nodded. "Here's the plan…"

* * *

"We're going to catch them," Andy murmured to Jamie as she brushed her hair in front of a mirror.

Andy and Jamie were currently at the Myers house with police officers surrounding the building. Jamie was brushing her hair in front of the mirror, her eyes darting from the knots in her hair to her black eye to the cut on her forehead. Andy was standing beside her; his eyes were mostly focused on Jamie, but his eyes occasionally drifted to the mirror to glance over his injuries- a bloody cut on his cheek, a bruise on his chin, and a huge scrape across his forehead from his right temple to the left side of his head, where it disappeared beneath his hair line. And those were just the ones on his face. Leaves, twigs, and grass were threaded in his hair, and his clothes were torn and bloody and rumpled, much like Jamie's. Splatters of blood decorated his face from when Tina was stabbed and the blood sprayed him.

He shivered, and it wasn't just because of the chilly autumn night and the freezing house. Bad thoughts. Bad memories.

"How do you know that?" Jamie whispered before her eyes glanced at the police officer in the mirror. He peaked out of his hiding place in the closet, his radio garbling with static and the voices of other officers,

"Looks like we're the only ones keeping our cool," he laughed, if only to disguise his obvious apprehension.

"Shh," Jamie hissed.

The man nodded. "Of course. Want to practice our signals?"

Jamie nodded, and the man ducked into the closet.

Jamie waited a few heart beats before hammering her brush on the dresser three times while Andy slammed his hand against the wall twice.

"If either of you do your signal, I'll be out here in a flash," the man promised as he appeared with his gun at the ready.

Andy nodded, and Jamie focused on her hair.

"You're some brave kids," the man said before disappearing into the shadows once more.

"Let me," Andy said before taking the brush and stroking the back of Jamie's hair. He pulled blades of grass out of the back of her hair, and he brushed out as much blood as possible along her hair line. Even in her disheveled state, she was beautiful.

"Andy," Jamie said. "Thank you, and I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?" Andy said as he finished, handing her the brush in case she needed to perform her signal.

"I lo-" Jamie abruptly stopped talking, and she turned as white as a sheet.

"Jamie, are you okay?" Andy asked.

"B-Billy," Jamie suddenly stammered. " Sa-Sally. B-Billy."

"Dr. Loomis?" the man called, and Dr. Loomis stepped into the room.

"Sally. B-Billy."

"He's at the clinic," Dr. Loomis informed the people on his radio before vanishing through the door.

Several distressed voices came over the radio, and the man approached them.

"Andy, Jamie, you two are coming with me to the police station. You'll be safe there."

"We're not safe anywhere," Andy mumbled, and the man frowned in sympathy, but before he could speak, the door opened, and Dr. Loomis stepped inside.

"Dr. Loomis, what are you doing?" the man asked as the man locked the door.

"They're not taking them anywhere," Dr. Loomis hissed.

"You have five seconds to give me that key before I take it," the officer snapped.

Dr. Loomis didn't move.

"You crazy son of a-" the officer stopped talking, abruptly, when Dr. Loomis pointed a gun at him.

Andy's eyes widened, but he diverted his eyes from the argument when Jamie's breathing began to tremble. She stared at the wall, her traumatized gaze fixed on the wood as though the wall were about to kill her.

"Charlie," a garbled voice on the radio said. "There's a car approaching. It looks like one of ou- ahh!" The man of the radio cried out.

"I read," the officer, Charlie, scrambled to say. "What's going on?"

As a response, the officer on the other end gave several choked gasps and screams before all noise died except for the static. The room was silent except for radio static, Jamie's whimpers, and her shaky breathing.

"We need to go," Charlie ordered Dr. Loomis.

"Charlie, Michael Myers is outside," Dr. Loomis hissed. "This is our chance to kill him, so that he never comes after Jamie again. If we don't kill him now when we have a chance, he will keep coming back for her, and he will not rest until he kills her."

Charlie opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by a crash from upstairs and the sound of footsteps- very light footsteps- creaking across the ceiling above their heads.

"If Michael is still outside," Jamie murmured, "then that must be-"

"Chucky," Andy confirmed with a fearful gulp.

* * *

 _Well, that was chapter 11. The romance started to appear, and you'll see more of it in chapter 13, maybe 14. You probably won't see much of it in chapter 12, and you'll see why next chapter. See you next time._


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello, everyone!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

"Stay here," Dr. Loomis instructed before slipping out the door.

Jamie clutched Andy's hand while Charlie began to slam a lamp against the window, shattering the glass, before he pulled off the boards that covered the window. Andy could feel Jamie's hand shaking in his.

"Andy," Jamie whimpered.

"It'll be okay, Jamie," Andy whispered, but as though the universe wanted to prove him wrong, the loud sound of splintering wood pierced his ears as a boot clad foot blasted a hole in the door.

Jamie screamed, and Andy grabbed the hairbrush and tossed it at Michael Myers. The wooden brush smacked the murderer in the face, causing him to stumble backwards; Charlie began firing his gun, and bullets lodged themselves in Michael's chest, but it took nearly all the bullets in the chamber to knock Michael through the doorway.

Charlie returned to dangling a rope out the window, and just when Andy thought Michael was dead, the masked man stormed through the door.

"Do these guys ever die?" Andy muttered as he tossed the nearest object at Michael- the lamp.

An enraged yell suddenly sounded, and Andy sobbed in fear as Chucky appeared out of the shadows of the doorway and tackled Michael. Michael stabbed blindly as Chucky pierced Michael's skin with his knife, which unsurprisingly, did not kill the embodiment of pure evil.

The battling pair stumbled into Charlie, who tumbled backwards with a yell. Michael snarled (the first sound Andy had ever heard him make. He must be really mad at Chucky) and shoved Charlie threw the window before resuming the fight against Chucky.

"He's mine!" Chucky yelled, stabbing in a random direction and missing Jamie by centimeters.

"Run, Jamie!" Andy shouted, and Jamie dashed out the door. Andy scrambled to follow her, but before he could take more than two steps, Chucky grabbed his collar and yanked him back. Andy shrieked as the hilt of Chucky's knife crashed down on him, and he waited for unconsciousness to come, followed by what would be an inevitable possession. Michael came to Andy's rescue (probably unintentionally) when he grabbed Chucky by the waist and chucked him at the wall, which barely phased the doll.

Andy raced out the door and glanced left, then right. Jamie was no where in sight. Which direction had she gone?

Andy ran to the right and bolted into the nearest room, which turned out to be the master bedroom.

Several bangs sounded as Chucky hammered on the door, and a knife shoved through the wood, spraying many splinters over Andy as he crawled away from the door.

What to do? He had to get away. He had to get out of the house, but how? He was trapped in a second floor bedroom and all the windows were boarded up.

Andy's eyes zeroed in on the fireplace, and he knelt in front of it. He leaned inside and inclined his head upward to stare at the small square of night sky above.

Andy ran his hand over the bricks on either side of him, and he grinned. The chimney was so old, some bricks had been knocked loose over time, giving him multiple hand holds and foot holds.

It was a long shot, but it was better than being a sitting duck, right?

The door smacked against the ground as Chucky kicked it down, and Andy grabbed the first hand hold and hoisted himself up. Chucky roared as he, too, tried to climb up the chimney. As Andy climbed higher, he kicked the demon doll to the ground before pulling himself up a few more feet. The handholds were dwindling, but he couldn't give up now. The end was almost within arm's reach…

Andy's hand curled around the edge of the chimney, and he coughed as he crawled onto the roof top; soot and ashes spilled out of his mouth and painted his skin, and he wondered how there could be so much since the chimney hadn't been used in years.

Andy took a step forward, but before he could take another, something heavy slammed against the back of his head. He fell forward, momentarily stunned, and a small hand prevented him from falling off the roof.

An evil cackle echoed in his ears, and he stared into Chucky's insane eyes as the doll raised the chef's knife above his head. Chucky's tiny, plastic hand touched Andy's forehead, and the doll began to chant.

No where to run. No help was coming. No weapon.

Andy had to survive… for Jamie, for the girl he loved more than he loved himself… but his odds weren't looking good.

Andy closed his eyes and prayed for a miracle.

* * *

 _That was chapter 12._

 _Also, Michael and Chucky are fighting because Michael will kill anyone to get to Jamie, and that includes Andy. Chucky will kill anyone to get to Andy, and that includes Jamie, and they're trying to kill each other to prevent the other from killing the person they're after._


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13! Two chapters to go!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

Despite his prayer, Andy hadn't actually expected a miracle to come, much less so quickly.

Just as the storm clouds began rolling in, and lightning flashed across the previously clear sky as thunder rumbled loudly, a gun shot sounded. Andy heard Chucky's surprised cry, and Andy screamed as a bullet rocketed clear through Chucky's heart, killing Andy's nightmare. Blood spurted from Chucky's chest, and Andy sputtered as it splashed across his face.

Andy sobbed, and familiar hands helped him sit up, pulling him into an embrace. Andy breathed in the familiar scent of lavender shampoo and vanilla body wash as he buried his nose in her hair.

"Mom," he cried. "Mommy!"

"Andy," his mother replied. "I heard there was an emergency at the clinic, and I rushed to make sure you were okay, but you weren't there. The sheriff told me you were with an officer and Dr. Loomis at the Myers' house, and I came straight here. I should've listened to you when you told me Chucky was back. I should've known by now that bad things happen when I don't listen to you."

Andy nodded. "It's okay. I wouldn't have believed me either, but please, Jamie's in trouble."

"Jamie? That sweet little girl from the clinic? The mute girl?"

Andy nodded. "She can talk now, and please, Mom, we have to help her."

She nodded. "There's a trellis over here," she said, pointing to the far end of the roof, and Andy raced over to it.

Jamie was in danger. Michael had found her. Andy didn't know how he knew, but he did, and he needed to save her before her crazed uncle killed her.

He'd promised himself that he would protect her. He'd promised her that everything would be okay, and Andy didn't intend to break either of those promises.

* * *

"Here's your little girl!" Dr. Loomis yelled, and he lifted her in his arms, presenting her to Michael, like a prize he had already won. Dr. Loomis sounded crazy. Jamie wondered if all those years chasing Michael had finally driven him insane. "You want her? Come and get her!"

What was he doing? Why was he offering her to Michael when Dr. Loomis had worked so hard to keep her safe? Why was he betraying her?

Michael took a step forward, and Dr. Loomis took a step back.

Jamie sobbed as she buried her face in Dr. Loomis's coat, not wanting to see the knife coming towards her, not wanting those empty eyes to be the last thing she ever saw.

She'd give anything to see Andy one last time. When Andy first came to the clinic, she hadn't been sure about her feelings for him. After she revealed her past with Michael and he told her about his history with Chucky, she suspected that this feeling growing inside her was something more than a sibling-like relationship or even just a friendship. After her seizure/episode at the Halloween party, she knew for sure.

She loved Andy. She loved Andy more than she cherished her life, and that's why she would gladly surrender to Michael if it meant one last moment with Andy, just long enough for her to tell him that she loved him.

She would never get the chance, and she knew that that realization would always hurt more than Michael's knife through her heart.

She heard a thump and the loud clang of metal on metal, and she forced herself to look up.

Her uncle was pinned under a net woven by metal chains. He was fighting against them, fighting to escape, and he appeared to be winning. Dr. Loomis drew his gun and began shooting, but Jamie knew he couldn't kill Michael. The best he could do was distract him, maybe even knock him out.

Meanwhile, Jamie scrambled onto the window sill. It was her only way out, but it was boarded up from the outside, and she had nothing to break it with.

"Jamie!" A familiar, muffled voice met her ears, and at first, she thought she was hearing things. "Jamie!"

She turned her head and met Andy's eyes through the dirty, clouded glass. She smiled in relief.

"Stand back!" He yelled, and she tumbled off the window sill seconds before a rock was hurled through the glass and flew over her head. Coincidentally (and fortunately), it hit Michael, knocking him backwards, and Dr. Loomis tackled him.

Jamie leaped through the window and followed Andy and a woman she recognized as his mother down the street towards the flashing red and blue lights and blaring sirens, which could only mean one thing. Police cruisers.

The three of them found themselves at the end of the street, and Andy's mother rushed to explain the situation to an officer, who signaled his fellow officers to charge into the Myers' house now.

"Jamie-" Andy began, but she was tired of waiting around. Their lives could end at any second. She didn't want any words to go unspoken, any actions to go undone.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against her's. Andy was surprised, but moments later, he melted against her and returned the kiss with just as much love as she gave him.

Their first kiss…

* * *

 _And they're officially a couple! Thanks for reading!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14! One chapter to go!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

Andy leaned against the car door as they drove to the police station, and Jamie curled into his side, fast asleep. Whenever she began to mutter and shift as nightmares took over her mind, he would smooth his thumb over the small dip between her eyebrows and she would slowly calm down without even waking up. It was like a magic trick.

Andy's mother, who was riding with them, would smile every time she saw them, and Andy, instead of blushing like most boys, would simply smile back.

Today is a great day to be alive, he thought as he gazed at his slumbering girlfriend.

I know what most of you are thinking. They're too young. It'll never work. Nine year olds finding true love? You have to be joking.

We don't choose when we meet our soul mates. God decides that, and whether we find our soul mates at age one or age sixty, it doesn't matter. They're our true love, and we can't change that.

"Honey," Andy's mother murmured to him. "Mike's here to take me home, okay? They're going to drive you to the hospital to get checked out, and I'll meet you there in about an hour."

Andy knew his mother wasn't going home. She and Mike (who she had married shortly after Chucky 'died' the first time) would be going back to the Myers' house to burn that doll to ashes and make sure he never came back. If she didn't have to take care of Chucky, she'd be right by Andy's side to the very end.

Andy's mother slipped out of the car, and she got in Mike's car. Mike waved at Andy, and Andy waved back before Mike and Karen pulled out of the parking lot and drive away.

"Come along," the officer said, and Jamie and Andy slid out of the car and entered the police station.

Six officers (give or take a few. Andy wasn't paying that much attention) lead them down the hall, and they stopped in front of Michael Myers's cell. He sat on the bench with his head down, appearing dejected (although it was hard to tell with the mask).

"He'll be transferred to a maximum security prison, where he'll be locked up until the day he dies," one of the officers said.

"Never die," Jamie muttered, causing the officers to stare at her in confusion, but Jamie and Andy were already walking away.

They exited the station and crawled into the front seat of a police cruiser, and an officer joined them.

"It's over, kids," he said as he started the car.

Once again, as though the universe wanted to prove someone wrong, several gunshots and an explosion sounded. A crude shape could be seen through the smoke. Andy knew it wasn't Michael, but he had no idea who it was.

"Stay here," the officer said, turning off the car before running into the station.

Not even thirty seconds after the officer ran inside, Jamie opened the door and jumped out.

"Jamie, what are you doing?" Andy called.

"Michael," she responded.

It was only one word, but Andy understood. She had to make sure Michael was still locked up, just like his mom and Mike had to make sure Chucky was destroyed. They had to make sure it was really and truly over.

Jamie continued walking towards the building, and Andy followed.

The inside of the station was a blood bath. Red splattered across the walls. Officers with blood soaking their chests and backs and faces were slumped to the ground, dead. Mangled bodies littered the floor, their weapons still in their hands. Andy couldn't look, and he buried Jamie's face in his chest as they walked the halls, not wanting her to witness anymore horrors than she had already.

They arrived at Michael's cell. Michael's _empty_ cell.

Andy wanted to keep Jamie's eyes buried in his shirt so that she wouldn't have to see the truth, but as soon as he stopped walking, she lifted her head and stared at the cell with its bent and burning bars. With the vacant bench inside.

"No!" she exclaimed, her voice choked with tears. "No!"

Andy took her hand and lead her back the way they came. If Michael was still in that station, Andy didn't want to be there when he decided to show himself.

Andy walked Jamie out the doors and held her in his arms as she sobbed. He kissed her forehead and wished that he could take her pain from her.

And that's when he realized that it would never be truly over, not even if Michael and Chucky miraculously died. They'd still live with the fear of them finding a way to come back. They'd still live with terror and paranoia and the scars of their pasts for the rest of their lives.

No matter what happened, no matter what they did… it would never be over.

* * *

 _One more chapter left, the epilogue. See you then!_


	15. Epilogue

_This is the final chapter!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

"Of all the fake names you had to choose, you chose our older brother's first name?" seven year old Abby West, aka Chelsea Lux, laughed.

Billy Hill, aka Michael Lux, shrugged. "I wanted to keep apart of the family with me. How is Billy?"

"His name is Max now," Chelsea stated. "He's at a boarding school in Connecticut. We're picking him up and moving into a small house near the mental house where our step dad is."

Michael grinned. "I'm glad. It'll be great to get away from this town."

Chelsea nodded. "I bet. I heard about Michael Myers and that evil doll from one of the kids on the way in. I feel bad for those two kids… at least that house couldn't follow us wherever we went."

Michael shrugged. "Something good did come out of it," he said, and he pointed to a nearby bench, where Andy and Jamie were snuggled close together.

"What about you and that Sally girl?" Chelsea asked.

Michael sputtered. "We're just friends!"

"Sure," Chelsea said, unconvinced. "I saw you get her phone number."

"I got Andy and Jamie's, too!"

"But I saw the way you looked at Sally."

Michael laughed and gave his sister a side hug, playfully messing up her hair.

"It's nice to see you again, sis."

"Ready to go?" Mrs. Lux, also known as Mrs. West, asked as she approached, having filled out the discharge paperwork for the clinic.

Michael nodded, his hand on his pocket, where a small notebook was stuffed inside, filled with phone numbers and addresses. Most were written in pencil, but Andy, Jamie, and Sally's were scribbled in marker, but it wasn't necessary for him to write them down. Within seconds of receiving them, he'd memorized the phone numbers and the addresses of his best friends.

"Let's go home," his mom said, and Michael felt relieved because now, he actually had a home and a family and friends instead of feeling like he was all alone, the crazy kid with the stutter.

Today is a good day to be alive, he thought as he walked through the doors with his mother and sister.

* * *

"Are you going to send me back to Mom?" Sally said as she ran her teeth over her new dentures. It had taken forever, but they'd finally gotten a set fitted to her mouth. It felt good to speak normally again.

Her dad sighed. "I don't know, Sal. You were safe there. Since you came to live with me, you nearly got kidnapped by a bunch of evil fairies or monsters or whatever, and a mass murderer killed Sam and nearly killed you, and you got chased by an evil man and a crazy, possessed doll. If I hadn't see what I've seen, I wouldn't even believe half of that."

"Dad, please, let me live with you. We'll move to a safe town, like Hawkins, Indiana or Noble's Green, Pennsylvania." _(Noble's Green is not a real town, but it's a place in the book Powerless by Matthew Cody and is called the safest town on earth, and Hawkins was a town where nothing bad happened until a kid went missing in the TV show Stranger Things, but we'll pretend that happened after she said this)_. "Please, Dad. I love Mom, but I didn't like living with her, and just because we had lots of bad luck doesn't mean you should send me back."

Her father sighed. "All right, but we keep those supernatural experts and those mystery of the unknown scientists people on speed dial."

Sally grinned. "Deal."

Sally hugged her father, and she waved goodbye to Billy as he exited the clinic. She heard the index card in her pocket crinkling as she moved, and she smiled. That card held the phone numbers and addresses of Jamie, Andy, and Billy.

After so long of having no friends (except for Sam, who unfortunately died), it felt to good to have some.

As she embraced her father and stared at her friends, Sally thought one thing:

Today is a good day to be alive.

* * *

As for Jamie and Andy, Jamie said goodbye to her foster parents (they didn't blame her for Rachel's death, but they decided it'd be safer if she no longer lived with them while Michael was still out there) and moved in with Andy's mother and stepfather. Karen gained custody of Jamie, and they moved to Ohio, where they did their best to move on with their lives. As far as Jamie knew, Michael wouldn't follow her to Ohio. He'd wait for her to return to Haddonfield, which she had no intention of doing.

Jamie and Andy married as soon as it was legal, and at the age of twenty-one, Jamie had her first child, a boy named Ryan. Four years after, she gave birth to twins named Tina and Timmy; Jamie never thought she'd have another child after the twins, but twelve years later, she had a baby girl named Emma.

They were a happy family. Jamie had almost forgotten Michael was still out there, and Andy felt safe. Chucky was gone, wasn't he?

Jamie and Andy had seemingly gotten their happily ever after…

Until the twins embarked on a school trip, and when the bus breaks down, they end up stranded in Haddonfield on Halloween.

For the twins and their family, still in Ohio, Halloween of the year 2018 was not a good day to be alive.

* * *

 _There will eventually be a sequel. I have to finish some other stories before I can write it, but keep your eye out for it!_

 _Bye, guys!_


End file.
